Un amor Predestinado
by SkAr28
Summary: El primer romance de Remus y Tonks, los pros y contras.Mi primera historia inagurandola con esta maravillosa pareja.Remus/Tonks L.EL CAPITULO YA ES EL BUENO!LO SIENTO POR LAS MOLESTIAS


Ningún personaje es mio, es de J.K. Rowling y warner,

N/A: Si hay algo raro avisadme, esk he tenido un problema, al subirlo la primera vez, como soy tan novata, y esk cuando fui a editarlo y poner la nota del autor, le di a traduccir pagina del google, y se modifico tmb el texto, y ya no lo e podio eliminar, asi k lo subo aora bien, eso espero. Disculpen las molestias^^

Un amor predestinado

Era noche de luna llena, y no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Tonks había recibido una llamada de Sirius pidiendo le que le ayudara, ya que no quería preocupar al resto de la Orden por que era una de las pocas tareas que tenia y había fracasado. Su gran amigo Lunático, había desaparecido y no era bueno sobretodo momentos previos a que saliese la Luna llena, mas aun siendo un hombre-lobo; desde que apareció de nuevo Canuto en la vida del licántropo, las noches de luna llena se hacían mas llevaderas, y con la poción que le administraba Severus, siempre claro a regañadientes, y por petición expresa de Dumbeldor; la vida de Remus se hacia mas normal, pero aquel día no la pudo tomar, ya que la Orden y el mismo se encontraba en un gran revuelo, y el número 12 de Grimmauld Place parecía un gallinero.; La vida de Remus se hacia mas normal, pero aquel día no la tomar Pudo la, ya que la Orden y el mismo se encontraba en un gran revuelo, y el número 12 de Grimmauld Place Parecía un gallinero.

Y ahora ella se encontraba perdida por las calles de Londres, buscando al hombre-lobo, sin dudas respondió a la llamado de su primo.

Remus era todo un caballero, amable, leal, todo lo que una chica quisiera tener, y ademas tenia su encanto con un gran atractivo físico, alto, delgado, esos maravillosos ojos dorados, y esa melenita color cobre, que en su juventud mas de una chica suspiraba por los pasillos de Hogwarts(y quien no xD) y desde que le presentaron en la Orden poco a poco fue llamando su atención, ese aire de humildad, sensatez y timidez, cosa que estas dos ultimas escaseaban en ella, ya que la auror era bastante alocada y patosa.

Nadie diría que esta dos personas tan diferentes pudieran llegar a algo, pero aveces los polos opuestos se atraen y complementan, y aunque ella antes no lo viera del todo bien su personalidad, cada vez se sentía mas atraída a Lupin.

Ya solo faltaba menos de una hora para que se escondiese la Luna, se llevase con ella la cara oculta de Remus, pero aun así corría rápidamente en su busca, temía que se hubiese hecho daño, o que lo hubieran encontrado y sacrificado, o que se hubiera caído en el río y ahogado, o ...

-"Calmate Tonks, que estas exagerando, seguro que esta bien, seguro...ai! Por favor que esta bien".

Con este último pensamiento salio a una explanada, no muy lejos de donde vivía cierto pelinegro, y en donde apareció una gran figura peluda y negra, y sobre esta un espeluznante Dementor, le falto tiempo correr hacia allí, para que su patronus, un gran lobo(no se yo xk sera xD) desapareciendo asi el Dementor.

Quedaban escasos minutos para que se fuera la Luna, debería haberse esperado unos minutos para que recuperase su forma original, y así auxiliarlo, pero la euforia de encontrarlo y las ansias de saber si se encontraba bien, eran demasiado grandes como para preocuparse por su seguridad, además era Lupin, estando en sus peores momentos, pero era él, y ella era una gran auror. El hombre-lobo se encontraba tirado sobre la hierva, intentando levantarse, Tonks pudo ver que tenía una pierna malherida, sin contar los numerosos rasguños que tenía por todo el cuerpo, se fue acerando poco a poco y pudo ya ver como se transformaba; Ya fue corriendo mientras cogía su abrigo y lo colocaba en el cuerpo del hombre-lobo y algunas de las heridas ya estaban curándose solas, e intento incorporalo.

-Ei! Rems, estas bien?-dijo uno poco nerviosa por la cercanía.-te puedes mantener en pie?.

-Me parece que no Tonks-fue lo último antes de desmayarse

-Bueno, tranquilidad, que no cunda el pánico-siendo ella la más alterada-Te voy a sacar de aquí.

Y después de decir eso desaparecieron, y aparecieron en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres, propiedad de la auror. Corrió a situarlo en su cama y mando a Sirius un Patronus de voz, avisándole donde estaba.

Y pronto llego, para traer algunas cosas de Lupin y ayudar a curarle.

-Prima menos mal que te tengo, sino no se que hubiera pasado al pobre Lunático-dijo Canuto, más tarde, después de dejar a Lupin descansar, en la cocina de ésta, preparando un poco de chocolate caliente, para cuando despertase Remus-Si quieres ya me lo puedo llevar yo.

-No!...quiero decir, que no no hace falta, Sirius, no me molesta para nada-sonrió disimuladamente Tonks, mientras Sirius le lanzaba una mirada interrogante-Mejor que lo dejes aquí a que se recupere, y descanse hasta la noche no tengo trabajo para la Orden, y cuando me marche lo avisare, para que este listo para la reunión de esta noche-Tiñéndose un poco las mejillas de rojo

-Ei! Dora le has cogido cariño al pequeño Remus-Echándole una mirada de "te he pillado" xD

-Sirius no se de que me hablas-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, buscando no se que.

-Lunático es una gran persona, pero por su problema lobuno se piensa que al estar solo lo solucionara todo y que las personas de su alrededor estarán a salvo, pero esa no es la solución ya que nos preocuparemos mas por su soledad, que por que sea un hombre-lobo-Acabó con un suspiro-Así que si una persona se le acercara, o siente algo por el, yo los apoyare-dijo mirando de un lado a otro como si no quisiera la cosa.

-Anda primo y piérdete, por favor!-Le dijo la auror mientras le pegaba con "cariño" en el brazo.

-Bueno, bueno, me voy a marchar que como se enteren voy a ser un hotdog, jajaj xD aunque seguro que el viejo Dumbeldor ya lo sabe-dijo Sirius-Luego nos vemos-Con una mirada de cómplice y desapareció.

Tonks fue hacia su cuarto con una bandeja un dos vaso a rebosar de chocolate caliente y espeso, lo dejo en la mesita de noche, acercándose poco a poco a la figura de Remus, este se movió un poco acomodándose de lado, mientras que un rayo de luz entraba de la ventana, posándose suavemente en el cabello cobrizo del hombre-lobo, la tentación de acercase y pasar despacio con su mano fue demasiada, y cayó, se sentó despacio en la cama y se tumbo de lado mirando su perfil, dándole sensaciones de calma y tranquilidad hasta que el sueño le ganó.

No paso ni una hora, y los ojos del licántropo, comenzaron a abrirse, sin saber como, ni donde estaba, hasta que se encontró de frente con la cara de Tonks, echo un vistazo a su al rededor se encontraba en una habitación, al pequeña, pero con una cama grande, en los pies y lado de la cama se encontraba un gran ventanal, con grandes cortinas de colores oscuros, la tapaban por completo, dejando algunos resquicios donde entraba la luz e iluminaba la habitación, y la cama en donde estaban, también había un armario pero se le veía de poca utilidad ya que la mayoría de la ropa se encontraba esparcida por la habitación, varias sillas, un escritorio, y algunas estanterías.

Después del análisis, llegó a la conclusión, acertada, ella la había rescatado de su sesión lunar y estaba en su apartamento, se descubrió mirando a Tonks con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, hacia poco que se conocían, y ya la personalidad extravagante de ella, lo había marcado notablemente, no se merecía tener a gente que le apreciara tanto, después de ser un monstruo, esa chica lo llenaba por dentro, le inspiraba alegría y vitalidad, no hay nada mas gratificante que sentarse y ver las trastadas que hacía ella cuando se encontraban todos reunidos. Y por no decir lo hermosa que era, joven, de estatura media, y bueno..tampoco es que pudiera definir la ya que por su poder de metamorfa, cambiaba a su antojo su apariencia, casi siempre vestía de forma extravagante, ahora solo llevaba unos short, un poco cortos para vista de cualquier pervertido, y una camiseta de manga corta bastante pegada a su cuerpo, y él llevaba una de sus túnicas, raída, vieja, y pasada, sus estilos chocaban, pero eso no importaba cuando dos personas se agradaban mutuamente, y la edad? Sin dudas se llevaban bastantes años. Remus sacudió suavemente la cabeza, no podía pensar en ella de una forma mas que pura amistad y compañerismo por la misma causa que los unió, destruir al que no debe ser nombrado, ya sea por la edad, su condición de hombre-lobo, su mantenimiento económico, y por ser también prima de su mejor amigo, de la noble familia Black, todos pura sangre, la que se armaría juntándose con él.

Poco a poco vio que los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron, mostrando le los hermosos ojos que escondían tras sus parpados, le dedicó una sonrisa soñadora y agradable.

-Buenos días-dijo viendo nada mas que ella abrió los ojos.

Tonks sonrió abiertamente, e incluso se podía verse la proximidad de una risa, pero de pronto se acordó de la situación en la que se encontraba, rápidamente sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y paso todo muy rápido, pego un pequeño chillido se dio la vuelta rápidamente para salir de la cama e incorporase, y como seguro estaba escrito en algo, o simplemente por su torpeza, dio con su mano en la mesita de noche, y el vaso de chocolate se cayo al suelo, y detrás ella, clavándose los cristales en sus dos manos y en su rodilla derecha. De la boca de la auror salieron miles de maldiciones, y Remus salio corriendo en su ayuda.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda....porque a mi?-Se pregunto

-Tranquila Tonks, vamos al baño a que te limpie y te quite los cristales-mientras la cogía suavemente del codo, tratando con cuidado de no pisar más los cristales-Que por cierto, no se donde esta-cayó de repente, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintura de ella, para sujetarla mejor, dejando que ella guiara y él de mientras se sonrojaba.

Ella echaba vistazos de vez en cuando, no se podía creer donde estaba parecía una nube, tan cerca, su brazo, su cuerpo la sujetaba, y menos mal porque sino ahora estaría tirada en el suelo con flanes como piernas. Llegaron al baño se dejo sentarse encima de la tapadera del bate, mientras el se encargaba de limpiar las heridas de las manos, fue un gran choque, ya que por las acciones después de su caída, había olvidado el por que iban hacia el baño, y se sintió caer, y no precisamente por la presencia de Remus, sino por la sangre, los cortes. Remus la sujeto fuerte mente antes de que se estampara contra el suelo, estaba muy pálida, y parecía que temblaba bajos sus manos.

-Eh! Tonks! Tranquila, te he sujetado, estas bien? Estas muy pálida-le dijo mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de ella, mientras ella decía una frase tranquilizadora, de que seguía con vida.

Le limpio las heridas rápidamente, antes de que se desmayara, le puso un vendaje, dio una rápida mirada a su cara y vio que poco a poco iba recuperando su color, así que se acerco a su rodilla para seguir con la curación, de mientras iba pasando suave y esporádicamente caricias por los alrededores de la rodilla, comprobando como su piel era tan suave y sedosa, como aparentaba, Tonks se dio cuenta y olvido prácticamente todo el mareo que sentía, pronto la sangre comenzó a moverse por su cuerpo, y sobretodo se le subieron a la parte de la cara, para vergüenza suya, así que lo miró con cara de sorpresa, mientras este le seguía ablando sobre cosas insignificantes para que ella estuviera entretenida y no cayera de nuevo. Acabo pronto, pero aun así dejo una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de ella, Tonks seguía mirándolo, este subió y hubo otra explosión de coloretes por ambas caras, y lo que paso fue que sus miradas se encontraron, una gran mirada de sinceridad y gratitud, por parte de la auror, y eso a él lo descolgó, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando todas esas mariposas por el estomago, que ya tenia una edad, así que lo que paso a continuación, lo dejo aun mas confuso.

Tonks llevo una de sus manos encima de la de Remus sobre su rodilla, la otra fue directa a la mejilla de él, y con su cuerpo fue poco a poco acercándose, pero como todo en este mundo puede pasar, y sobretodo si te as desmayado hace poco, por varios cortes, no hay manera de remediarlo y es que la patosidad en ella es algo natural, así que cayo encima de él, rápidamente él la sujeto por la cintura absorbiendo todo el porrazo, y ese beso, que se esperaba lento, pausado, cariñoso, amable, y sincero, fue algo contrario, mas rápido e inesperado que el que se esperaban, pero al fin y al cabo tuvieron su beso. Y ahora si que, aunque estuvieran una encima del otro, con un terrible dolor de espalda y brazos, tuvieron ese beso lento, pausado, cariñoso, amable y sincero, y eso se podía demostrar principalmente por el color rojo pasión que tomo el pelo de la metamorfa.

Poco a poco sus labios se separaron, y sus miradas se encontraron, hubo mucha determinación, pero también mucho miedo, y amor y amor, y sorpresa y comprensión, y más amor y amor. Y la realidad golpeo de lleno en el licántropo, se levanto rápidamente, no sin antes cerciorarse de que ella no sufría ningún golpe, y salió corriendo del cuarto de baño, farfullando escusas sobre, no se que de que debería recoger los cristales, para que no hubiera mas heridos,....

Ella se quedo sentada en el baño, mirando el infinito, la nada el vacío, y es que se había ido y la había dejado vacía, no podía creer la de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón, lo quería, simple y llanamente, y lo quería a él, quería que él estuviese a su lado, que no se separara de ella, que despertaran cada mañana mirándose a los ojos, de mientras él iba de un lado para otro, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban las cosas, pero le daba igual, lo único que quería era entretenerse con algo, olvidarse de lo que había pasado, ese beso no debería haber pasado nunca, o si? Estaba confuso, no podía permitirse nada, era un monstruo, y no quería hacerle daño, no podía estar pasando esto. Tonks se acerco a la habitación donde se encontraba Lupin, quería aclarar las cosas, y decirle todo lo que sentía. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las manos en la cara y los codos en sus rodilla, y fue acercándose, hasta situarte enfrente a él.

-Ya he recogido todos los cristales, espero que no quede ninguno-dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron, y varias partes de mente gritaban, unas la que mas lo atormentaba, quería que la cogiera, y darle otro beso, pero lleno de pasión, que derretía prácticamente todas sus barreras, pero luego otra parte llegaba y lo hacía sentirse horrible, la estaba exponiendo a un grave peligro: él, y no quería que sufriese-Yo...lo siento mucho....de verdad...esto no debería haber pasado....

Tonks se sintió confusa, por que lo sentía, era el mejor beso que le habían dado, y su mirada, la derretía por completo, y le daba esperanzas, de que eso pudiera suceder, y estaba totalmente convencida de que él sentía algo por ella, lo acababa de ver en ese maravilloso beso.

-Te..te estas arrepintiendo?-preguntó-Yo no me he arrepentido, para nada.

-Esto no debe pasar, Tonks, soy peligroso, viejo, sin ningún duro, y tu eres joven y alegre, tienes toda una vida por delante, debes disfrutar, pasarla con gente de tu edad...un chico...joven...y... alegre...como tu-Aunque las palabras salían de su boca, atropelladamente, iba mintiendo una tras otra, se estremecía al pensar que ella pudiera estar con otro que no fuera él mismo.

-No, Rems no te arrepientas, por favor, a sido maravilloso, me a gustado mucho, _me_ gustas mucho, creo que te quiero-acabo diciendo prácticamente con un susurro.

Se acababa de declarar, y el la estaba mirado, con una mirada algo extraña, entre sorpresa y miedo. Sorpresa por que una chica como ella, guapa y alegre pudiera sentir eso hacía él, lo llenaba, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez sentía miedo, por lo mismo que le había declarado antes él.

No le dio mucho tiempo a responder, ya que la aurora ya se acercaba peligrosamente hacía él, empujándolo hacía la cama, tumbándolo y ella encima, y la situación paso a ser parecida, a la que tuvieron hace escasos minutos en el baño, sus miradas no se separaron hasta, que sus labios cogieron el relevo, fue un beso cálido, lleno de necesidad, y lento, pero poco a poco esa necesidad fue aumentando, haciendo que se olvidaran de todo, de que era un hombre-lobo, y que podía ser peligroso para ella, su vejez, se le olvido todo, solo estaban ellos, Tonks y Lupin, ellos dos, tumbados en la cama de esta, fuertemente sujetados, para que él no se escapara y para que él viera que no fuera un sueño, un maravilloso sueño en donde se sentía querido, amado.

Uno de sus brazos paso por la cintura de la auror, y la otra fue recorriendo desde su mejilla, pasando por sus hombros, suaves, hasta su cintura, y cuando el beso se fue tornado más y más, un deseo fuerte y decidido paso como un rayo por su mente, y ya no pudo arrepentirse ni echarse atrás, ya que su mano ya se encontraba en el muslo de ella, y no se había dado cuenta, estaba suave.

Ella por su parte se encontraba con una mano en el cuello, y la otra en pecho, se sorprendió gratamente cuando se encontró con una mano en su muslo, no cabía de felicidad, se le escapo una sonrisa de sus labios, así que ella no iba a ser de menos, y se propuso a explorar el cuerpo del licántropo, así que su mano fue firme a explorar su abdomen donde subió un poco la camiseta, tocando y maravillándose de todo lo que sus manos le trasmitían.

-Rems, crees en el destino?-preguntó mientras separaba sus labios-Es demasiada casualidad, que tu estuvieras de lleno en la Orden, que yo me presentara ese día para luchar, que fueras uno de los grandes amigos de mi primo, que tantas historias había escuchado, que nos conociéramos, que nos mandaran juntos a esa misión, que fueras tal como eres, que Sirius me hubiera llamado a mi para tu rescate, y que te hayas quedado aquí, y por lo loco que parezca sienta algo por ti, y creo que aunque lo niegues tu también lo sientes por mi.

-Tu crees en el destino Dora?-Su nombre, como lo había dicho, dios!! con esa mini sonrisa, la derretía por completo

-Después de todo esto?Claro que si-Declaró-Y tu Remus?

-Creo, que aunque más tarde me arrepienta y todas los prejuicios que tenga, creo que si creo en el destino-dijo el licántropo, con otra sonrisa provocada por la sonrisa que se escapaba de los labios de la auror, provocado por unas dulces palabras.

Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, y su felicidad no podía aumentar más, y se atrevieron a algo mas, ella fue poco a poco desabrochando la camisa que llevaba él, y él fue subiendo la camisa de ella, hasta que acabaron y sus pieles se encontraron, quemándose una a la otra, con gran necesidad, estaban echos el uno para el otro, eso estaba ya predestinado, un amor predestinado.

Pero de repente se escucho un Crak, y un mini chillido por parte de eso, había aparecido Sirius, y lo que se encontró no era precisamente algo usual, sobretodo, porque ninguno de ellos llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, Remus mantenía una de sus manos en la nalga de ella, y la otra fuertemente cogida en la cintura de ella, y ella, con una mano en el cuello y la otra en el pecho de él, asé que Tonks por acto reflejo, salio disparada hacia la otra parte de la cama intentándose tapar con las sabanas, mientras pegaba una maldición a Sirius, mientras este se daba la vuela, acto para no ver el desnudo parcial de su pequeña prima, la cara de Remus se torno mas roja, que un tomate, y rápidamente fue a abrocharse la camisa, mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en la cama.

-Joder Sirius, que coño te pasa por venir así?, no puedes pegar antes de entrar como todo el mundo?-Preguntó Remus

-Que?! Jeje venga hombre y perderme esta estampa que he encontrado, y de lleno, en? Con las manos en la masa, totalmente literal-soltó Sirius riéndose, de lo que se había encontrado, todo iba según su plan, y encima había acertado agradablemente, no cabía de felicidad-Venga hombre, y aparte sino llegó a venir o estáis dando aquí el lote, y los de la Orden como tontos esperando, suerte que haya venido yo, y no Ojoloco. Bueno, mi querido Lunático, te encuentras bien, no? Nos marchamos Primita-dijo, mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Sirius se coloco detrás de Remus, mientras este la miraba, despidiéndose con la mano, asta que ya el contacto visual se acabo ya que no se encontraba allí.

-Luego nos vemos Rems-dijo con un murmullo apenas audible, salio corriendo llena de felicidad por todo lo había sucedido, no había dormido nada esa noche, y tampoco podría ahora dormir, ya que se encontraba totalmente extasiada, y por toda esa euforia, o por el simple hecho de que era mas patosa que las sirenas en la tierra, se tropezó con la mesita de noche, y cayo al suelo, siéndose como una posesa llena de felicidad-Si es que te tengo que querer Rems.

Wooo!! ^^ Mi primer FanFick, estoy muy ilusionada, sobretodo porque es mi pareja favorita de Harry, espero que os guste, yo lo he hecho con mucho cariño, por ahora no creo que haga una continuación, pensada si la tengo, pero depende de las ganas y si os ha gustado este.^^

Muchos besos

Skar28


End file.
